


Like A Tarantino Movie

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: AntiDark [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Don't wanna talk it out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Can we fuck it out?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessed With a Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817678) by [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty), [Quintessentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessentia/pseuds/Quintessentia). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to blame Quintessentia for writing such a great chapter. enjoy sinners

Dark stands from his spot on the old hotel bed smoothly, stalking toward Anti like a predator. Anti swallows heavily, hands going clammy as his human heart thrums against his stolen ribs.

“Oh, come on baby,” Dark murmurs, voice low as he continues moving closer, wet hair dripping from the shower he’d taken before Anti, his crimson irises getting darker in the dim light of the cheap hotel lamp. “You know me better than that. I’m never, ever done with your pretty face.”

“Lucky me,” is all Anti manages to say, Dark’s lips pressing firmly against his own and silencing any other snarky comment that may have been sitting on the demon's forked tongue.

This isn’t the first time Dark’s kissed him, but it’s the first time Anti hasn’t shoved him away after about three seconds of silent disgust and unwanted intimacy.

Anti's mind swims with thoughts of Dark, the evil gleam in his eye and palpable excitement as they stalked their victim. The deep, inhuman growl when the stupid human had smacked his good eye. The fierce look in his eye as he'd squeezed the human’s neck so tight it collapsed under his hand.

 _"You don’t touch what’s not yours,”_ he rumbled, pretty face contorted in rage as he held the worthless human up by his neck, bleeding and choking like a gutted animal as Dark squeezed his windpipe. _“You don’t touch him, ever.”_

 _"He shouldn’t have touched you,”_ Dark murmured in the almost nonexistent space between them, arms tightening around Anti’s waist. _“No one touches you but me.”_

Anti’s hands flounder briefly, trying to find a place to put them before moving to grab Dark’s shirt beneath his fingers, clutching the fabric tightly as his head swims. His mind is blessedly silent as McLoughlin crawls back to the furthest recesses of their shared consciousness, leaving Anti alone as he moves his lips against Dark's. He kisses back hesitantly, plastering himself to Dark’s front, legs wrapping around the demon's waist as he draws him in as close as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for porn y'all


	2. Hold Your Hair In Deep Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate title "Dark and Anti Make a Porno"  
> writing porn is hard. pun intended. enjoy

Dark kisses Anti, the same as he always does. With hands itching to touch and blood racing through his mortal body, he steps forward. With the high of the kill still coursing under his skin and tingling lips, he kisses him. Soft and hungry, he kisses him, awaiting the second he pushes away, same as always. Expecting slim, pale hands to push him back by the chest, a scowl to pull at those addicting lips.

What he doesn't expect is the hands at his chest to grip his shirt, pulling him closer. He doesn't expect those heroin lips to slide against his softly, so unsure but so fucking delicious. His throat tightens, breath caught in his chest as Anti kisses him back and pulls him in closer, like a black widow devouring her mate. Dark's brain is numb with shock, finally startling back to the present when Anti moves even closer, wrapping long legs around Dark's hips and pulling him in even more.

Dark wraps his arms under Anti’s thighs, holding his small frame up easily against his own as he kisses him deeply. He revels in every movement of Anti's lips, every searching, feather-light kiss a victory, a treasure. He presses himself against Anti's slim frame, every inch of their torsos in contact but still not enough. He wants to map out every inch of Anti’s body with his fingertips, to kiss and bite and mark as much thin skin as he can. He turns them around, kissing still surprisingly slow as he wraps Anti tighter against him before falling forward onto the bed, pinning Anti against the sheets with his body. He pulls back to search Anti’s face, eyes sharp and lips pink and kiss-bruised.

"I could get used to this," Dark grins smugly, shifting to lay more comfortably between Anti’s legs, breathing in deeply when his body drags against Anti's agonizingly slow.

"Shuddup," Anti breathes, the barest hint of annoyance in his voice as he gives Dark a pitifully half-hearted scowl, grabbing the back of his head and hauling him back in for another kiss. Dark hums happily, his heart pounding so hard that he's sure Anti can feel it. Anti’s sharp teeth pull at his bottom lip, biting hard enough to draw blood and make Dark moan deep and low into his mouth. Anti draws his forked tongue along the bite marks, lapping at the blood as Dark's hands run over his back, fingers curled and breathing shallow. His hands slide down further, grabbing Anti’s ass and pressing him against him even more. He can feel Anti huff against his lips, opening his eyes to find Anti smirking dryly at him.

"Excited, are we?" he asks, and before Dark can respond he rolls his hips up against Dark's slow and hard, drawing a surprised moan from his wrecked lips. His head falls forward, breathing hard with a smirk curling his lips as he breathes Anti’s air, feels his body pressed against his own.

"You have no idea, love," he finally breathes out, surging forward and kissing him with everything he has.

Dark enjoys every second, every kiss and lick and bite and shift from the absolutely captivating creature underneath him. He can barely believe it's real, rolling his hips down with a huff, smirk widening against Anti's lips when his breath hitches and his hips jerk under him. He wants nothing more then to rip off every shred of fabric hiding Anti’s pale human form, to make him shake and writhe and moan beneath his hands. He restrains himself, though, wanting to draw out the moment forever, to make Anti come undone beneath him. Part of him is afraid that this all may be an amazingly vivid dream, that he'll wake up to Anti smoking on the terrace, not giving him the time of day. If this is a dream, Dark’s clinging to it as hard as he can, drawing it out and enjoying every second he can get.

He finally pulls back when his mortal lungs are screaming for oxygen, pulling back just enough to gasp against Anti's throat, nuzzling his forehead against his cheek. Anti's hand runs through Dark's hair idly, chest heaving as he draws in his own deep breaths. Dark pulls in a couple mouthfuls of sweet oxygen, lips grazing the side of Anti's neck, the breaths against his skin making Anti shiver underneath him as he gives Dark's hair a tug. Dark groans, neck bending back and breath getting knocked out of him all over again as Anti latches onto the side of his neck, sucking hard enough to bruise and biting light enough to make Dark writhe and growl above him, hands squeezing Anti's ass in retaliation and hips grinding down against his own.

"'M surprised ye haven't shoved yer hands down my fuckin pants yet," he grunts, sucking in a sharp breath at a particularly forceful roll of Dark's hips. Dark grins, ducking down to start a trail of light kisses and tiny bites to the side of his neck as his hands skim the pale sliver of skin between his shirt and jeans.

"Don't worry, darling, I will soon enough," he promises, smiling against his pulsepoint and sucking down hard at the spot, Anti's back arching off the mattress as he draws in another shaky gasp. "I want to draw this out as long as I can. Make you feel amazing."

Anti grunts in response, tugging Dark by the hair again until their lips crash together, all shallow breaths and sharp teeth grazing soft pink skin. Dark's hands skim over the skin under Anti's shirt, Anti's fingers finally uncurling from Dark's shirt and hair as Dark pulls the offending article of clothing away, drinking in the sight of his slim torso before diving back down to mark as much skin as he can.

He trails a sloppy line of kisses and bites along his collarbone and shoulder, making his way down to bite lightly at one of his nipples as a hand snakes down to palm at the growing bulge in Anti's skinny jeans, making him toss his head back and moan, Dark groaning and his dick twitching at the sound.

"God, you sound so good for me. Fucking gorgeous," Dark growls against his skin, hand pressing down just a bit harder on Anti through his jeans, the trail of kisses slowly making their way farther down Anti's body.

"Jesus, do you ever stop talkin?" Anti grits out, hands latched in Dark's damp red hair.

"Nope. You gonna make me?" he smirks against his lower abdomen, nipping at a spot just beside his hip before he's suddenly hauled back by the hair, a loud groan rumbling through his chest as Anti yanks him up, pulling his face back to his for another heated kiss.

"Maybe I fuckin will," Anti growls between kisses, biting lightly at Dark's lip again before pulling away completely, Dark whining at the loss of contact before he's practically tackled down to the bed. He bounces lightly on the old springs of the hotel mattress, about to make a dirty comment when Anti pauses, hovering over him before quickly dropping onto Dark's lap. Dark moans long and low, hands gripping Anti's hips tightly as he rolls his whole body, hips swiveling hard against Dark's painfully hard erection. He ducks his head back down, biting lightly and sucking hard on the column of Dark's throat, head thrown back and back arching off the sheets as Anti rolls against him, hands in his hair and under his shirt, beautiful plump lips leaving red and purple bruises along the side of his neck. Dark would probably be annoyed by the position change or the lack of control, but at this point the only coherent thoughts running through his hazy mind are Anti. Anti's lips on his heated skin, his fingers tugging at his hair and running along his chest, the delicious roll of his hips against his own. He's completely drunk on the taste of his skin and the feeling of him tearing him to pieces, and he never wants this moment to end. He bucks his hips up with a growl, Anti's low moan setting his whole body on fire.

"Anti," he murmurs, breathless and low. Anti's head falls forward, mismatched eyes lidded, lips dark and swollen. The sight makes his human heart lurch into overdrive, his mind wiped blank with the hunger and fire in Anti’s gaze. He swallows, throat dry and brain slow to form thoughts as he stares into Anti’s hypnotic gaze.

"Anti, let me up. Lay down," he orders, though his voice isn't half as commanding as he'd like. His voice is low, still in awe at the sight of Anti's blushing face and hooded eyes, his damp shock of vivid green hair falling messily over his face. He needs him. He needs to tear into him and swallow him whole, to break him down and pull him apart. He wants to learn every part of him, every touch and movement and action that will break the uncaring look in his eyes, the cold glares that Dark's so accustomed to. He wants every single part of Anti, his heart and soul and body and mind. He wants to rip him open and know how he works, to touch and taste and feel and know every single bit of him. Anti huffs, looking as if he might argue before giving another hard roll of his hips, slowly circling as Dark's head falls back, a loud moan echoing in the room before Anti finally stills, lifting his hips off Dark's.

Dark surges up quickly, pressing against Anti as he pushes him back against the mattress, teeth clacking and lips dark, a surprised grunt falling from Anti’s lips before Dark swallows it with deep kisses and sharp bites. His hands run quickly down his sides, struggling slightly to unbutton and zip open his jeans, not wanting to pull his mouth from Anti’s skin for any amount of time. His kisses trail down Anti's jaw and neck as he pushes his jeans down his thighs, latching his lips to the junction of Anti’s sharp shoulder and long, pale neck to leave a dark hickey as he pushes his pants off. Dark thinks about the force of the bite he'd need to break the skin, how the muscles and bones and tendons and veins would look with no thin flesh to hide behind. Anti kicks his jeans the rest of the way off as Dark finally drags his lips from his neck, quickly making his way back down Anti's torso, lips and teeth and fingertips ghosting over sensitive pale skin.

His mind is full of violence and sex, images of Anti’s torso ripped open mingling with the sounds and faces Dark hopes to draw out of him. He kisses his ribs as he thinks about ripping them open, a doorway to his heart. He thinks about the feeling of his heart pumping in his hand as his kisses trail lower down Anti's abdomen, ghosting just over the bulge in his underwear. He marvels at how easy it would be to rip him to bloody pieces, how simple it would be to tear him apart. This powerful, amazing, beautiful entity, dark and twisted and so fucking perfect, crammed into a body of paper thin flesh and glass bones, something so small housing something so much bigger than anything in this world. His eyes focus back on the way his chest moves as he breathes, the way his body shakes and squirms with a bite or kiss to a certain area. He pushes back his own thoughts for now, wanting to focus completely on leaving Anti a moaning mess.

He ducks even lower, lips quickly wrapping around the head of Anti’s clothed erection, the demon's strangled breath quickly turning into a deep groan as Dark bobs his head, pressing his tongue up along the underside. He feels Anti’s fingers quickly latch onto his hair, the deep breaths and small groans from above making Dark grow bolder. He presses his tongue hard against the head before taking in even more, humming deep and low against Anti. The reaction is immediate, a strangled moan and fingers tightening their hold on Dark’s wet hair, hips bucking up as his legs quiver around Dark's shoulders. He takes his time, swirling and pressing his tongue along the head and humming around him, drawing out strangled moans and sharp gasps from the demon above him. Dark pulls off slowly, smirking when Anti grunts in frustration at the loss. He quickly pulls the last article of clothing off of Anti, licking his palm and wrapping it around his dick, pumping him slowly.

Dark takes time to admire Anti as his back arches up, head thrown back and legs bent and trembling. His eyes are blown wide, swollen lips slack as he moans under Dark's hand. His good eye is dark from the hit he'd gotten from their victim, face tinted pink and lips dark and kiss-bruised. Dark moves his hand a little faster, the pitch of Anti’s moans going higher as his legs tighten around Dark, holding him in place. He scoots back a little, already missing Anti’s legs wrapped tight around his torso. He grins as he keeps the pace, Anti's eyes screwed shut as he gasps and grunts, trying to keep those beautiful noises trapped behind sharp teeth and plump lips. Dark shifts, bending down and nuzzling the inside of one of Anti’s slim thighs, biting lightly before pressing his tongue against his perineum, thumb rubbing hard against the head of Anti's dick.

"Holy fuck," Anti gasps, jumping at the sudden sensation, legs tightening around Dark's head as his moans spill out long and loud, Dark smirking against him as he slows the pace around Anti slightly, pushing up with his tongue again before pulling back completely. Anti actually whines at the loss, face dark and breathing ragged when Dark pulls back enough to grin at him, taking in the look of absolute arousal clouding his eyes and tinting his face pink.

"You look so fucking pretty like this, Jesus Christ," Dark murmurs reverently, bowing his head just enough to kiss his knee. Anti grunts again, frowning up at him through the heaving breaths and hooded eyes.

"'M not here to look fuckin pretty for ye. 'M not yer goddamn- fffuck" Anti grits out, Dark’s fingers pressing up against his perineum just to see him lose his focus. Dark grins down at him as his whole frame shakes and writhes and his back arches, long pale neck thrown back littered with small red and purple love bites in the shape of Dark's teeth. Eventually Dark pauses his onslaught, still smiling deviously as Anti stares at the ceiling, breathing hard.

"I fuckin hate ye," Anti breathes, Dark’s wide shoulders shaking with laughter. Anti swats at him half-heartedly, barely hitting his arm as Dark chuckles.

"You love me," Dark purrs, leaning back over him to kiss his dark lips. Anti huffs but doesn't argue, and Dark counts that as an admission with a smile and another quick peck to his soft lips.

"Are ye plannin on fuckin teasin me all night or are ye actually gonna do somethin?" Anti challenges, hands running along Dark's sides. Pale fingers ghost along the heated skin under Dark's shirt, nails biting lightly into his ribs and sending shivers down his spine.

"I dunno, I do like teasing you," Dark smirks, hand snaking up to wrap around Anti’s dick, giving a slow pump that makes his breath catch. Dark smiles idly as Anti shifts and wriggles, trying to get more friction before Dark’s face falls into a pout. "Ugh, I'll have to get up to get the lube," he whines, still pumping Anti slowly.

"So?" Anti asks, toes curling when Dark squeezes around the base of him.

"I'll have to move away from you," Dark frowns, lower lip pushed out in an overdramatic pout. Anti rolls his eyes, holding back a wince at the throbbing pain in the bruises around his good eye. "Get up and grab it, ye big baby. Not like I'm goin anywhere."

Dark groans, shoulders slumping before he finally pulls his hand away from Anti, leaning over to kiss him firmly before hurrying to his bag to find the lube. He rummages around longer than he'd like, giving a triumphant cry as he pulls it out along with a condom and hurries back to Anti, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side as he stalks toward the bed. He kicks his jeans off, almost tripping over the fabric in his rush to get back to his beloved. Anti huffs in amusement, sitting up enough to watch as Dark fights to kick off his pants, stumbling slightly before finally kicking them off and dropping onto the bed with a bounce. He turns to Anti, shaking the tube at him with a smirk that Anti would probably roll his eyes at if his eye wasn't still sore.

"Get over here already or I'll finish myself off in the bathroom," Anti threatens as Dark crawls over him, leaning in for another quick kiss before sitting up between his legs.

Dark smirks but stays silent, setting the items beside him as he crouches down between Anti's legs, kissing a hip bone sweetly with eyes trained on the demon's frowning face. "No you wouldn't," he smirks, kissing a little lower as Anti shifts his weight on his elbows, glaring down at Dark.

"Yes I fuckin would."

Another kiss, this time to the opposite hip. "I know for a fact that you wouldn't. Besides, you'd be missing out on quite a bit of fun if you left now," he says confidently, lips dragging against the expanse of soft skin as he speaks against Anti's happy trail.

"You sure talk a big game for someone who hasn't done anything."

Dark raises an eyebrow, smirking up at Anti. "Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's a fuckin fact. Do something interesting or I'm leavin."

Dark chuckles, biting lightly at a hip as he smirks against Anti's skin. "Your wish is my command, love," he mumbles, ducking down to kiss Anti's head, hand wrapping around him and starting a slow rhythm, rubbing a thumb along the head as an idea forms in Dark's mind, grinning as he ducks his head down lower. He lifts his head enough to see Anti's laying back again before ducking back down.

He pushes his tongue into Anti as he squeezes around him, pumping faster and dragging his thumb along the head. Anti jumps at the sudden sensation, drawing in a shaky breath. Dark hums, sending vibrations through Anti as he pushes forward, nose pressed flat against his perineum and tongue pushing forward into the tight heat. Anti is moaning above him so sweetly, gripping the sheets as his body shakes. Dark presses his tongue along the walls, swirling his tongue as he pumps Anti slowly with his hand, nose brushing and pressing up against him hard enough to pull gasps from his lips and shudders from his body. Dark presses as far as he can, lapping and stretching his tongue as far as it'll go as Anti shakes and moans above him. He hums and pushes against his walls, curling his tongue up against a small bundle of nerves with another hum that makes Anti wail above him, hands latching into Dark's hair as his hips buck and legs tighten around Dark's shoulders.

"Holy fucking shit," Anti gasps, still shaking as Dark pulls his tongue back, giving him a couple seconds to recover before pressing hard against his prostate again, lapping and pressing again and again in quick succession as Anti grips his hair and moans, hips stuttering and back arching off the sheets. Anti whines and moans loud enough to echo throughout the dimly lit hotel room, Dark groaning at the sound, sending vibrations straight to Anti's prostate and making his hips buck even harder.

"Dark," Anti gasps, and the sound of his name on Anti's kiss-drunk tongue makes him groan again, Anti gasping as he presses down, precum oozing from his head. Dark's thumb swirls around the head, pumping and squeezing a little harder, a little faster just to make Anti buck and groan his name again. Anti's hold on Dark’s hair tightens, a moan falling from those beautiful dark lips.

"Dark, get up here and fuck me," Anti grits, trying and failing to suppress a long moan at the groan Dark presses against his prostate, hand squeezing around Anti’s dick at the growl in his voice and the tug on Dark's hair. Dark pulls his head back, hand still pumping as he leans forward to kiss Anti hard before pulling away completely. He pops the cap and pours a generous amount onto two of his fingers, huffing on the cold substance to heat it up while his other hand runs along Anti's body, feeling the way his chest heaves with each breath, mortal heart slamming up against his bones in quick, eager bursts. He makes sure the lube is warm before swirling a finger lightly around Anti's hole, other hand pumping Anti's length before slipping his finger in slowly. He takes his time, leaning down to kiss and nip at the skin along Anti's neck and shoulder as he pushes his finger in, grinning when he curls it and brushes along his prostate, making Anti's hips buck into his hand with a gasp.

Dark pumps his finger at a steady rhythm, kissing Anti's neck sweetly as the other gets used to the slight stretch, pressing down with a grunt as he gets impatient for more. Dark grins against his skin, damp with sweat as he pushes a second finger in with the first. He presses it in bit by bit, slow and steady as Anti's hands latch onto his back, breathing shaky as he adjusts. When he relaxes and finally starts pushing down Dark pumps them again, scissoring him open steadily. When Anti starts pressing down more firmly on the digits Dark grins against his throat, nipping his skin as he curls his fingers and presses up.

Anti's back arches so hard his vertebrae crack, moaning loudly at the sudden pressure on his prostate. Dark rubs the small bump teasingly, grinning as Anti's nails dig into his back, pulling him closer as his hips buck, trying to press down harder on the digits as Dark starts pulling them out. Anti growls in annoyance, nails still embedded in Dark's back as he removes his fingers completely, kissing him in apology.

"Don't worry, baby, I won't make you wait long," he murmurs, pulling his boxers off quickly before grabbing the condom and tearing it open. He rolls it on as quickly as he can, pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand and slicking himself up. His eyes travel up to Anti, who watches him closely, legs open and body splayed out in front of him. Dark swallows hard at the sight, quickly shifting to hover over Anti, one arm holding himself up over the other as he lines himself up to Anti. He looks up into his eyes as he brushes along him before pushing in as slowly as he can. He puts his other arm on the other side of Anti, shaking slightly at the beautifully tight heat wrapping around him.

His breathing is ragged and arms shaking as he adjusts, moving deeper at a snail's pace as Anti clutches his back, ankles crossed behind his back as he pulls him in even more. Anti groans, long and low in Dark's ear as he presses in, finally stopping when he's completely sheathed inside the other. Anti breathes hard against his chest, forehead resting against Dark's shoulders as Dark focuses completely on not thrusting, not moving as Anti gets comfortable. It takes all of Dark's willpower to keep from fucking him into the mattress as Anti breathes, shifting slightly before pulling back a little and pushing back down again with a deep groan. Dark leans on his elbows, arms boxing Anti in on either side as he pulls back at an agonizingly slow pace before thrusting back in, drawing deep moans from both of them. Dark stops to catch his breath, gasping against Anti's shoulder before pulling his hips back again, starting a slow rhythm. He feels the way Anti wraps his legs tighter around the small of his back, pressing him further inside him. He hears every aborted moan and sharp gasp, every groan rumbling in the space between them. His breath hitches when Anti presses down quickly after Dark draws his hips back again, legs tightening as he fucks himself at a faster pace. Dark groans, gripping Anti's hips and stopping his movements altogether, leaving the other demon groaning in frustration as Dark pulls almost all the way out and slams back in quickly, a surprised moan pushing past Anti's lips as Dark fucks him.

Dark's hands hold Anti steady as he snaps his hips forward at a quick pace, Anti's limbs wrapped tight around Dark as they move, holding on for dear life as Dark fucks him. Anti's curses and moans spill out and fill the room, Dark’s own groans and curses muttered in the slim sliver of space left between their bodies. Dark shifts his position, angling up a bit more before snapping his hips back up, Anti screaming as he locks his limbs tight around him, back arched off the bed. Dark continues his fast pace, aiming at the small bundle of nerves that makes Anti clench and shake around him, body shaking and writhing under him as Dark fucks him into the hotel mattress.

Anti's moans get progressively higher in pitch, cursing between sharp gasps and deep moans. Dark knows they're both close, snaking a hand between them and grabbing hold of Anti, pumping in time with his thrusts. Anti clings harder, moaning into Dark's neck as they chase their orgasms, thrusting hard and fast. Dark pulls his head back and kisses Anti hard, their quick breaths mingling before Anti's hips arch up, squeezing hard around Dark as he comes with a deep moan. Dark's hips snap forward a couple more times before coming with a deep groan, hips stuttering forward before he stills, arms shaking hard and breaths ragged. He lifts his head, crimson hair damp with sweat as he presses his lips to Anti's again, taking time to breathe. He rests his forehead against Anti's, gulping down his deep breaths and feeling every shift of the body beneath him, the way his legs slowly slip away, the soft brush of fingers through his hair. A small tug pulls his attention away from the pulse visible in Anti’s neck, Dark lifting his head enough to meet Anti's gaze.

"Pull the fuck out," Anti murmurs, Dark smiling at the attempt at intimidation as he pulls away. Anti sighs when he's out, Dark pulling off the condom and tying it up before standing on shaky legs to throw it in the trash. He hobbles back to the bed, flopping down on his stomach beside Anti, who runs a hand through the cum sticking to his abdomen with a grimace.

"Eugh, this is disgusting. Get me something to clean off with."

"Get it yourself," Dark mumbles against the sheets, already close to passing out.

"I don't even want to attempt to move right now. Go. Now," Anti orders, voice not half as hard as it usually is as he shoves at Dark. The demon groans into the mattress before peeling himself off the blankets and heading toward the bathroom. He grabs a washcloth and wets it, eyes down and away from the mirror before heading back to Anti. He tosses the damp cloth at him before flopping back down beside him, climbing under the covers with a happy sigh. Anti wipes himself off and flops back down, not fighting or even threatening Dark when he snuggles up to him, arm thrown carelessly over his slim torso. He kisses his cheek, muttering a quiet 'love you' before sleep pulls him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! thanks for your patience and hope you enjoyed my first porno!! I'm leaving to get ready for a concert rn so I won't be able to proofread this as well as I'd like, but I'll fix it up if need be later. thanks for reading!!  
> chapter title from "I Wanna Be Yours" by Arctic Monkeys


	3. Don't You See That I Want You To Be Mine?

Anti woke the next morning sore but relaxed in a way he'd never felt. It took a few seconds for the events of last night to crawl back into his sleepy mind when he realized he was naked, an equally naked body pressed beside him, arm thrown over his side and hugging his back to the other's chest. He shifted slightly, good eye already swelling from the day before as memories from a few hours ago sank into his brain. He'd had sex with Dark. Dark was currently spooning him. They were still naked.

Anti sighed, eyes barely open as hazy light seeped into the room, sun barely making its way into the sky. He wasn't as disgusted or annoyed with the revelation that he'd actually enjoyed himself last night as he thought he'd be, his mind calm as he felt Dark's even breaths against his neck, the way his chest rose and fell against his spine. He didn't move the arm from around his waist, didn't shift out from Dark's hold. Instead he shut his tired eyes again, shifting just a bit closer to Dark as he sank back into the darkness and calm of sleep.

-

Dark wakes with the sun, soft yellow light warming the hotel room. He shifts, becoming very aware of the warm body pressed against his own, naked and soft. His eyes open and he's met with a tuft of wavy green hair, a long neck littered with red and purple bite marks in the shape of Dark's teeth coloring the otherwise pale flesh. Dark burrows just a little closer, lips caressing the back of one of those sharp shoulders softly.

It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a trick, a cruel imitation. It was real.

Dark sighs, relief and happiness flooding his body and warming him to the bone, arms tightening their hold just barely around Anti's small frame.

Dark smiles as he trails kisses along the shoulder at his lips, leaning up to kiss every mark he left the night before. Anti hums sleepily, shifting and dragging his body along Dark's, making him groan quietly as he continues his trail of kisses.

"You have no idea how pretty you look with those bruises on your skin," Dark murmurs against a dark red bruise, kissing it lightly as he makes his way up to Anti's neck.

Anti hums but doesn't argue, and Dark grins against the back of his throat before leaving another feather-light kiss.

" 'M not gonna be of much use for a day or so. Eye's swelled and I don't plan on showing the other one unless I'm killin someone."

Dark hums against his skin, hand making it's way up to the eyepatch still covering Anti's eye. His finger runs along the strap, lips still kissing the side of Anti's throat. "Can I see?" he asks against Anti's skin, the other turning over to lay on his back, allowing Dark to pull off the patch.

The eye beneath is an unnatural shade of green, a sickly liquid pooling along his lower lid. The lids are red and inflamed, but the eye looks straight at him, searching for a reaction. Dark can't help but run a thumb under the socket, wondering what this little beauty is capable of.

Anti seems surprised, brows drawn together as Dark simply looks him in the eye, running his thumbs along his cheekbones. "What is it?" Dark finally murmurs, a sigh escaping him when a change in position drags their bare skin together in the most delicious way.

"People are usually dead at this point," he murmurs, fingers carding through Dark's hair. Dark's eyes widen, a grin slowly pulling at his face as he searches the eye with a new sense of wonder and a warmth in his chest.

"It's because you love me," Dark grins, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips, an eager thrill running down his spine when he feels those soft lips kiss back. Anti doesn’t argue, and Dark's grin grows as he leans down, kissing him lazily in the warm morning light. They only pull away enough to breathe, Anti's hands running through his hair and along his shoulders and chest. Dark’s leaning on his arms over the other, unable to hold him as he leans down to kiss the bruise against Anti's pulsepoint, feeling the easy beat of his mortal heart beneath his lips.

Eventually Anti tugs lightly at Dark's hair, enough to get his attention. Dark pulls away reluctantly, leaning down to kiss the sharp collarbones sitting just beneath his skin.

"Let me up, I need to piss," Anti murmurs, Dark whining at the thought of having to pull his lips away from Anti’s skin for even a second.

"Can you get there on your own? I can carry you," he offers, only half joking as his lips brush across his sharp shoulder.

"I'm fine. I can see alright through the bad eye," Anti replies, fingers still carding through Dark's hair. Dark huffs, leaning up to kiss him on the lips again before rolling off, allowing Anti to get up and head to the bathroom. Dark stares at his naked form the entire way, chuckling lowly when Anti glares over his shoulder at him as he stops to pull on his boxers.

"Don't keep me waiting," Dark calls to him, Anti rolling his eyes as he continues toward his destination.

"Patience, _a mhuirnín_ ," he calls over his shoulder before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Dark sighs, snuggling into the sheets as he counts the seconds, wondering what the word meant. His eyes snap back up to the door when it opens, lifting his arms to beckon Anti back to him. Something close to a smile settles on Anti's lips as he makes his way back, crawling back and sitting in Dark's lap. Dark surges back up, hungry lips quickly meeting Anti’s again as he wraps his arms around him, scooting back until his back meets the headboard. He sits back and kisses Anti, hands ghosting over every part of him he can reach, mapping out his body all over again. He only pulls back when he absolutely has to, sucking oxygen into his empty lungs against Anti's bruised throat.

"Am I gonna have to expect waking up to this?" Anti asks, breath ghosting along Dark's neck, no hint of his feelings in his voice.

"I'd kiss you every second of every day if you'd let me," Dark replies, lips brushing along the stubble at his jaw, the plump lips that press lightly against his own. He can practically feel Anti rolling his eyes.

"What was that word?" Dark asks against his lips after another handful of slow kisses. Anti pulls back enough to look at him, calm and expressionless.

"Why should I tell you?" he asks, Dark’s curiosity growing when he doesn't answer right away.

"If you call me something I'd like to know what it is," Dark responds, Anti humming thoughtfully as he leans in to peck him on the lips again.

"Look it up. The internet is a marvelous invention."

"I don't know how to spell it," Dark grumbles, reaching over to grab at Anti's cell phone and pulling it toward him, holding it out to the other with a pout. Anti huffs, taking it from him and tapping at the screen for a few seconds before handing it back, the word sitting in the search bar. Dark presses enter and waits, scrolling until he finds the translation, looking up to Anti in confusion.

" 'Darling'?" he asks, Anti's face still not betraying any emotion. He simply shrugs, Dark’s heart thumping hard against his chest as a huge grin settles on his face. He quickly captures Anti's lips again with his own, murmuring the pet name over and over with a grin as they kiss in the warm light of morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from 'Caroline' by Amine  
> this chapter is sickeningly sweet and I love it. inspired by the sweetness and loveliness of chapter 15 because it was so cute?? and I absolutely love the less hostile interactions between Dark and Anti. I almost died when I realized what Anti had called Dark and I HAD to use it this chapter, it was beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> title and description from 'Caroline' by Amine


End file.
